Pain
by mabey just a fallen angel
Summary: Hmmm searching Sasunaru in M romance..... wonder what you're lookin forrrr


**Okay so yea just plain old smuttt it was my first yaoi lemon so be gentle... pweaseeee**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO IF I DID IT WOULD END LIKE THISSS:**

**Sasuke goes to leave and Naruto screams sasuke stop wait i'll do anything Sasuke turns around and smiles anything???? **

Love. It would always end in pain. No matter what. That is what he had learned.

The raven sat watching him like he always did. Perched in a tree watching through his window.

He watched as the blond slipped on his pajamas careful to leave him his privacy. Love always ended in pain. He needed to remember this.

Naruto turned around yet again. He felt the strange sensation that somebody was watching him. It scared him. He pulled on his boxers and grabbed a kunai from under his pillow.

Sasuke just sat there hidden well watching the tanned boy whip around with a kunai in his hands. He craved the pain. He wanted the pain so badly. The pain that would and could only come from love.

He stepped out of his place on the tree branch and jumped to the window. The boy jumped in shock but just smiled when he saw Sasuke.

"Hey what are you doing you scared me." Naruto laughed, but Sasuke just kept walking towards him. "Sasuke, hey are you okay?" With that Naruto was pinned to the wall and wiggling for dear life, "Sasuke what are you do-!?" With that lips clashed and Sasuke pressed himself up against the boy. "Naruto…" he whispered "Please let me feel the pain, please." He begged.

"Sasuke." Naruto whispered as the grip that held him in place loosened. With one motion Sasuke kissed the boy again licking the bottom of his lip begging for entrance. Naruto just complied as he snaked his arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke plunged into the blonde's mouth exploring every cavern and bathing in his taste.

They parted for a breath but resumed immediately. Sasuke pulled at the boy's shirt ripping it off as they tumbled to the ground. Naruto began to work on Sasukes clothes as the pale boy nipped and sucked at his tanned color bone.

Soon they were both lying there with just two layers separating there bodies. Naruto placed a light kiss on the boy above him. With that Sasuke removed both of their boxers and carried Naruto to his bed. Naruto could feel Sasuke's hardened member on the inside of his thigh. He turned red and began to realize what was happening.

"Naruto please… I need you." Dark eyes clashed with blue as sasuke held out two fingers for the blond. "Suck on them." Naruto blushed again but did as he was told. He slowly brought Sasuke's index and middle finger into his mouth coating it with a thick layer of his saliva. As Sasuke pulled the fingers out a strand of crystal liquid kept them attached to Naruto's mouth. The raven cut the strand with his own tongue as he grabbed the boy's cock with his other hand.

He began to stroke him as he turned Naruto around so his round ass was in the dark haired boy's lap. The strokes became more frantic as Naruto began to moan and pant. He whispered the older boy's name as some white liquid began dripping down onto his hand. Sasuke stopped the motions and Naruto let out a plead. "shhh" Sasuke whispered. "Hold on…"

With that Sasuke stuck his wet fingers into Naruto's ass. The blonde let out a cry of pain as the finger twisted and twirled spreading his hole. "Sasuke please no that hurts!" He screamed.

Sasuke removed his fingers and grabbed Narutos cock with both hands and began to pump again as he jammed his member into Naruto's ass. Tears began pouring from Naruto's eyes, "SASUKE STOP!" he screamed but Sasuke just pulled out slightly and jammed right back in. This time Naruto screamed with pleasure as Sasuke hit his prostate gland head on.

The blonde's head was thrown back in pleasure as the motions became more erotic. Sasuke let out a scream as he pushed in and released into Naruto. With one more motion of his hand Naruto released as well spraying a white sticky substance all over himself and his bed.

The two boys collapsed panting. Sasuke slowly pulled himself out of the blonde and wrapped his arms around his tan waist. "Thank you Naruto." He whispered hoarsely. Naruto just nodded sleepily and cuddled into Sasuke's chest. "I love you Sasuke." He whispered. "I love you too Naruto." Sasuke replied.

**Please review come on you know you want tooooooooooo **


End file.
